Kim Hanbin
Kim Hanbin (born October 22, 1996). His stage name is B.I. He is iKON's leader, and sole album producer as well as a composer, lyricist, and choreographer. Pre-Debut: Hanbin was always interested in music and rapping. Starting a very young age, he was scouted at the age of 13 to be featured in MC Mong's song 'Indian Boy.' He was also featured in the music video 'Horror Show' by the same artist. He joined YG Entertainment in early January 2011. Survival Shows: Hanbin's first survival show was WIN: Who is Next. He was shown to be a fairly serious and very strict leader. He worked hard to compose and arrange songs for his team during the show. He gained the nickname "Tigerbin" for his fierce way of leading dance practises. Hanbin also competed on Show Me The Money, a rap survival show. He made it to the 6th round and released the single "Be I" charted #1 on Bugs' real-time music chart, #2 on Olleh Music, Genie, and Cyword Music, #4 on Soribada and Daum, #7 on Mnet, #8 on Melon, and #9 on Naver Music. Hanbin's journey on SMTM was also shown on Mix and Match. The amount of pressure and stress he felt during this time was immense, and he faltered publically via the two shows. In Mix and Match, Hanbin again showed a serious and strict side of himself as he did his best to protect his original Team B members as well as getting the new trainees ready for life as part of his team. He also showed his deep love for his team members, even crying for them when things didn't go their way. With iKON: After debuting and gaining success after success, Hanbin has showed a much more relaxed image. He's grown up a lot since the days of a too serious teenager with a lot of stress. In the recording studio, Hanbin is respected (and sometimes feared) as a leader. Outside the studio however, Hanbin enjoys a playful and affectionate relationship with his members. Indulging in skinship and being doted on for his cuteness. He's also grown a lot musically, showing a more artistic side as a rapper and as a vocalist on some tracks. He's also gathered up an artistic composing group with poets and other composers to add new styles and elements to his music. He's also shown a good friendship with YG solo artist One (Jung Jaewon) and trainee Millenium (Choi Raesung). Solo Activities: After going on SMTM Hanbin performed his track "Be I" at concerts. On Return he released a new solo track "One and Only." Talk of his solo album has been open for a few years now. With Hanbin's main focus still on iKON as a group, it's understandable that his solo release keeps getting pushed back. As a solo artist, Hanbin has been featured on: * "Indian Boy" - MC Mong * "Born Hater" - Epik High * "Bomb" - Psy As a Producer: Even before debut, Hanbin has credits as a producer for more than just iKON; WINNER, Epik High, Black Pink and Psy all have songs that have been written in part by him. He has also always been the sole producer listed for all of iKON's albums Non-iKON songs from Hanbin: * "Empty" - WINNER (lyrics and music) * "Born Hater" - Epik High (lyrics and music) * "Whistle" - Black Pink (lyrics) * "Last Scene" - Psy (lyrics) * "Bomb" - Psy (lyrics and music) * "Autoreverse" - Psy (lyrics) ºñ¾ÆÀÌ.jpg|Hanbin during Welcome Back DAFQ48iUIAAhSW2.jpg|Hanbin during New Kids: Begin DUJSXjeU8AA7LIP.jpg|Hanbin during Return Digital Booklet - NEW KIDS _ CONTINU-1.png|Hanbin during New Kids: Continue Digital Booklet - NEW KIDS _ THE FIN_1.png|Hanbin during New Kids: The Final Category:Members Category:Rapper Category:Browse